This disclosure relates to a climate control apparatus, and more particularly to a gas furnace.
Gas furnaces are used to heat residential dwellings and commercial buildings. Heated air is provided to an interior space of the residential dwelling or the commercial building through a plenum. Gas furnaces typically include a main gas valve that communicates gas into a manifold having a plurality of burners for igniting the gas. A desirable feature of a gas furnace is to match the output capacity of the furnace to the heating load required by the interior space of a residential dwelling or commercial building. Commercial buildings, in particular, can benefit from relatively low amounts of heating. Conventional gas furnaces typically provide a limited operating range such that low heat load requirements are not satisfied in many commercial buildings. Modulating furnace systems are also known but have also not effectively satisfied low heat loads that are often required in commercial buildings.